The Rise of Shadows Remake
by shadowReaper545151
Summary: Instead of a sequel i decided to remake my original story, all sequels i will follow this story not my original. so in this version shadow seeker decides to move to ponyvile while his teacher trains some future allies of shadow. same rating as the original just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A.N this is my attempt to improve my original story using the same characters. This version is going to be written a bit differently, so its not going to be identical to the original version. With any luck its going to be a few chapters longer. For instance the beginning is going to be before the original one began, so with that out o the way, i think its safe to say im back from the dead. (hmmm that an interesting idea.)**

 _Location: Luna Bay._

Calmness is natural when one is at the bay. Unlike others however i am never calm. I am always prepared for just about anything. Also unlike others im not here to see the sights. Im here to find a red unicorn by the name of Reaper Mandalore. I do not know much about him, only that my teacher, Princess Luna, want me to bring him to her. One thing i know is that he is around here.

"you seem lost" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a green Pegasus with brown hair.

"im looking for a unicorn named Reaper Mandalore, you know him?"

"sure i do he is my friend after all, follow me."

after 5 minutes of walking we approached a destroyed building.

"this is where we've been camping out for the past week." the Pegasus said. "he's slow to trust so im going to have to ask you to wait here"

I nodded. After a few minutes the Pegasus and a red unicorn emerged from the destroyed building.

"my friend here says you were looking for me, is that correct?"

"not just me though. I was sent by Princess Luna to bring you to her for reasons i do not know."

"what possible reason could a princess want a lowly unicorn such as myself?"

"like i said i have no idea at all." i replied. "now are you coming peacefully or forcefully?"

"you look like someone i can trust, ill go peacefully." the unicorn looked towards the Pegasus. "lets go."

Location: Canterlot Castle.

"princess Luna, just as you asked, i brought Reaper Mandalore, and a tag along."

"thank you shadow" she turned to Reaper. "i guess you want to know why i wanted you here?"

he nodded.

"well, i have traced my lineage down through the generations, the reason i wanted to have you here is so that i could be a relative to you seeing as we are related."

The three of us were surprised.

"so you wanted me to bring him here so you could, do what exactly?"

"well, shadow, im pretty sure i had you read up on the elements of nature?"

"yes, i remember them, you said you wanted me to learn as much as i could."

"like all things i do, i have a plan. And right now i think that you should try perfecting some of the skills you have learnt over the years. I will leave the place you chose to settle down for now up to you as long as it isn't Canterlot. I suggest somewhere you could learn a thing or two about yourself, that you would realize under my teaching. I also suggest somewhere with different society structures then you would normally chose. And until the next part of my plan can be set in motion i shall teach these two in as many of the things i taught you."

i nodded and left to think about where i will live for the next little while. While thinking of where to train, i boiled my choices to Manehatten, Fillydephia, anywhere in the crystal empire, and ponyvile. Being in deep thought for the past few hours, i looked up to see where i was. I think i recognize some of the stores, near here, if i remember correctly the Canterlot boutique as in the part of the city. Just as i thought one of the first buildings i saw was the Canterlot boutique. My eyes were glued to the store, almost as if an inner passion for fashion was let lose. Before i walked any closer i noticed a beautiful white unicorn with elegant purple hair and 3 diamonds as her cutie mark. I recognized her as one of the elements of harmony wielders, her name is slipping my mind, but i knew she was the element of generosity. I believe that the elements all lived in ponyvile. As i turned towards the direction of the train the door opened with the white pony from the window at the door.

'good evening, i couldn't help but notice that you were looking at some of the dresses. Why don't you step inside and take a look around."

"well i have some time until the net train." i said keeping my cool.

The dresses where amazingly crafted. They were definitely suited for the common appearance that Canterlot is the city of royalty, that it is, but what most, if not all, fashion designers forget to capture is dark underbelly of this city, like what i grew up to.

"you look like you're in a deep thought, almost like something is on your mind, darling. Care to share your thoughts?" the white unicorn asked.

"well i guess i could ask what your name is, i recognize you as the element of generosity but that's about all that i seem to remember of you."

"Well, you certainly know a bit about the elements. My name is Rarity, may i ask for yours?"

"Shadow Seeker, miss."

"well you may seem the more brutish pony, you certainly do live up to Canterlot society.'

"well, i am the student of Princess Luna, so i guess i get it from her."

'so you're also a student o a princess, funny seeing as how one of my friends is the student of princess Celestia."

"ah yes, princess twilight sparkle, a pony who doesn't know her full family." i said looking off into the distance. "never mind about me, do you live here in Canterlot?"

"oh, no i still live in ponyvile. I just set up a boutique here in Canterlot and in Manehatten."

"interesting, expanding your business it would seem."

"well, yes. But more as it being my dream and not for the bits."

"well i guess that's why you're the element of generosity." i said looking at the time. "uh oh, im about to be late for the train."

rarity looked at the time, so am i."

"i don't even have a ticket for where im going."

"where is it that you going?"

"i decided on Ponyvile."

"well, you're in luck. I got an extra ticket. The pony that was going to use the ticket decided to stay here for about a week, so you can use the second ticket."

"why thank you."

And with that i was off to ponyvile to temporary live until Luna's plan is ready for the 'next phase' as she put it. Along with a chance to meet the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria.

 **A.N well that was different then the last time. I hope this story is going to be better then the original version. I definitely fell that at the very least this chapter is a better start then the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

This was one of my first train rides where i was talking to another pony. Rarity and i got together great. Partly due to the fact that i seem to have paid more attention to fashion then even i realized.

"you know shadow your cutie mark looks very interesting. Could you maybe explain what it is to me?"

"sure. The sword in the middle is my natural ability with a blade, the moon on the bottom half possibly my becoming princess Luna's first student. However the dragon wings and pair of red eyes i still have no idea on there symbolism"

rarity smiled.

"there seems to be more then meets the eye with you shadow." rarity said after a moment. "you appear to mysterious, rude, intimidating, with a hint of evil."

i jokingly glared at her.

"there's the evil" she chuckled. "but in reality you seem to be kind, sensitive, comedic, intelligent, and loyal."

"well, you can read me like a book can't you?"

"you seem to be the only pony i just met that i could read so easily"

"well you are one of the first pony's i talked to like this"

"well aren't i the lucky one." she said. "change of topic though, do you have any pace to stay while you are in ponyvile?"

"i didn't really prepare much for this assignment it would seem."

"well i have a spare bedroom at my place. If you want, you could move in with me and use the spare bedroom."

"sure, it would make since. Seeing as how you are one of my only friends in ponyvile and since i don't have a place of my own."

"from the looks of things you don't really have anything."

"well my cloak hides my bag, i have about 5 thousand bits, a few books, and my short sword."

"well, you certainly pack light." she said. "you know, that cloak looks old."

"it is, i had for most of my life. It was given to me by my first friend, sadly i haven't seen her in a while."

"well, im sure she out there, the world is pretty big."

"yeah, and even with Luna sending on training missions i still haven't explored much beyond Equestria."

"Luna seems like a unique teacher."

"she is, she dose the normal teaching methods having me study, but most of her teachings involve me travelling a lot training and learning new skills."

The train stopped at the ponyvile a bit suddenly.

"that was rough stop" rarity commented.

"that is was"

at the platform were 4 ponies that i recognized as the elements of harmony.

"welcome back rarity." a blue Pegasus said.

"i wasn't expecting all of you to be here."  
"well my cadence is on her way from the crystal empire, but who is this stallion?" a purple alicorn asked.

"this is shadow, hes moving in with me for awhile."

i nodded, remaining silent.

"well it is certainly rare to see a pony with a black coat." the alicorn said. "is there a special reason you are here, shadow?"

"well" i said in a somewhat deep voice "princess Luna want me to hone my current skills at my own pace while she trains some other ponies."

"oh yes, now i recognize you, you normally stay in Luna's shadow. Almost like you observe everything."

"the princess did teach me to always be aware of ones surroundings. Like for instance the sign is lose."

"what sign" twilight was about to say when a sign fell from above her only to be caught in a red aura from my magic.

"thank you." she said

"don't mention it"

"well shadow" rarity said. "this is twilight sparkle, apple jack, pinkie pie, and rainbow dash."

i nodded.

"well i guess we now just wait for the cadence." rarity said.

"no need" i said.

The girls looked towards me in confusion.

"shes here" i said just as a train pulled into the station.

When the doors opened a few ponies got off the train before Princess Cadence, shining armour steeped out.

"what a ride" shining armour said after putting down there e bags. "hey twilly"

"hey shining!" twilight said.

Cadence looked at me.

"shadow, its been a while." she said to me.

"it certainly has. What is now, 5 years?"

"something like that, its good to see you"

"likewise"

"how do you know cadence?" Shinig asked in a threatening tone.

"you mean besides the fact that i am princess Luna's student? I saved her 5 years ago from a changling attack."  
Shinig glared at me and then nodded.

"you certainly have seen a lot." rarity said to me.

"i hate to interrupt, but where is Fluttershy?" rainbow dash asked.

"she decided to stay in Canterlot for a week." rarity replied.

For the next few minutes we talked while making our way towards twilight's castle. At the castle rarity and myself left to head off to rarity's place. As we approached the boutique i noticed something approaching at a running speed from the north. Rarity noticed me stop.

"is something the matter dear?" she asked looking at me.

I remained silent trying to deduce what i sensed. With my eyes shut i use my hearing to try to figure out what was approaching. After a moment i sprinted forwards with my sword drawn, heading north to what i could tell was something small being chased by 2 bigger creatures. When i got close to what was approaching i immediately noticed the two timber wolves chasing a smaller, more tame wolf. By the time i could swing my sword at the one closest to the small wolf it bit the small ones tail, forcing the wolf to stop letting out a yelp. My sword cut the head off of the timber wolf that had changed focus onto me. Making a distraction for a moment. When the remaining timber wolf noticed me it had already bit the legs of the small wolf to the point where they will need some healing. I stared down the timber wolf with fire in my eyes and slowly walked towards it before jumping into a sprint and cutting it in half. By the time rarity caught up to me the timber wolfs had regenerated and were heading back to there den.

"shadow, what was that?" rarity asked.

"this baby wolf was chased out of his den by those timber wolfs, the fact that only 2 chased is surprising." i replied. "we need to get this one some aid"

"if only Fluttershy was here." rarity said "but we can take him to the vet or we could see it twilight or the others would know what to do."

"well i know what to do i just need a first aid kit."

"well ill go inside and grab the one in my house"

i nodded. After i checked the wounds a brown Pegasus with green hair flew down.

"hey is that guy going to be okay?" he asked in a caring tone.

"uh, yeah i got someone getting a first aid kit, that's all i need to patch up this guys wounds."

"ok, well im Forest, i noticed the wolf pup was injured so i flew by to see if you needed help."

"nice to meet you forest, im Shadow seeker."

"nice to meet you. You know you coat colour is pretty rare." he said

"yeah, even i haven't seen that many pony's with a black coat, even fewer with any red in their hair."

"you know, that red stripe in you hair looks a bit like twilight sparkles."

i nodded.

'oh, hello forest," i heard rarity say. "here the first aid kit shadow."

"thank you rarity." i said while using my magic to get the required materials from the kit

"what brings you here forest?" rarity asked the Pegasus.

"i noticed the wolf pup injured so i decided to see if any help was needed."

"well thankfully shadow here knows whats he's doing."

when i finished patching the pups legs and tail i used my magic to levitate him onto my back.

"i hope you don't mind another house guest rarity."

"well opal my not like it but im sure they will eventually get along if you decide to keep this little guy."

"i might he looks like he needs a home, is that right" i asked the wolf.

He nodded his head while look at me with care.

"well, lets get inside, nice to see you Forest." i said.

"likewise" the Pegasus said.

 **A.N there we go, forest is back i plan on getting the other two into the story (thunder clap and Agua) when i see a opportunity to introduce them in the story. So i hope you all like this chapter. Also Feng is returning for the remake, not sure if ill bring back the dragons or Cyclone. Ill leave that up to you guys so, leave a review saying weather or not i should bring back the 6 dragons that did nothing in the original or any plans for a spin off following the original, or the Deadpool like character who did even less then the dragons. And if you don't remember who those are read my original story and even my spin off following Cyclone which if i Have him return i would like to let another writer take over that one (read the final 'chapter' and then pm me if you want to take over that one.)**


End file.
